


波多尔斯基自传手稿摘录 I

by Natalia



Series: Dear Diary [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3748018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalia/pseuds/Natalia





	波多尔斯基自传手稿摘录 I

巴斯蒂于我是相当重要的一个人，这没什么可隐瞒的。我想你们大家都知道我是同性恋，事实上，我青春期就知道这件事了，而且也从未因此产生对自己的质疑。我很肯定我喜欢的是同性，就像我很肯定自己爱的是巴斯蒂一样。这就好比饿了要吃饭，渴了要喝水，是人的正常需求，也是我的下意识反应——我根本不用去问自己我到底爱不爱他。

 

虽然很想讲一个充满戏剧色彩的故事，但我和巴斯蒂的相遇其实算得上俗套。不过是两个成年男子多对视了几眼，后面的事应该不必多说你也能够领会。Puzzle，是那个酒吧的名字。巴斯蒂几年前把它买了下来，那时候是我生日，他说要给我一个惊喜。我当然非常喜欢这份生日礼物，他送的我怎么会不喜欢。

我还记得那一天，6月3日的晚上，一众友人聚在puzzle帮我办生日派对，蛋糕礼物啤酒香槟。哦，礼物，除了巴斯蒂大家都给我送了礼物，他只是故弄玄虚般地对我说，给你的礼物就在眼前。当时我以为是他在说他自己。当然了，不是说我不满意这个礼物，而是没想到他竟然来了这么一招。所以我点点头掐了掐他的腰，表示我知道怎么回事了今晚你就等着瞧吧。他却还是那副深不可测的样子说，卢卡斯波多尔斯基，你想的是错的。

零点的钟声响起，我吹熄了生日蜡烛。随后亲友们纷纷送来拥抱，最后一个是我亲爱的巴斯蒂。他亲了亲我，把抱我的手臂收得很紧，我也用他的方式回应了他。几秒过后我听见他在我耳边说：波尔蒂，这家酒吧现在是我的了。我要把它送给你。

我这才领会出那句给你的礼物就在眼前的深意，原来我一直看着它而毫不自知。

如果你去科隆而对我又感兴趣的话，可以去参观一下这家酒吧。不过我得提醒你，现在它的名字从puzzle变成了puzzles。你可以说是因为随着年纪的增长生活的谜团越来越多，这是一个必然趋势。变成复数当然暗示着那些剪不断理还乱的迷，在另外一些章节里我会谈论到这些乱七八糟的，但现在我们还是回来继续说说这章的内容，我和巴斯蒂的事。

其实原因也不需要猜来猜去。既然酒吧是他送给我的生日礼物，那我必须在上面做些什么文章。你可以在配图中看到，酒吧有个固定的位置被留空，那是当时我和他相遇的地点。准确而言，是他坐在那里我发现了他，当时他很十分招人喜爱（现在也是）——我那时候才察觉出，我对这家伙的感觉和对别人的不太一样。

这是我做出的一处改变。那么可能你会问，我说了那么多与名字后加了个字母s有什么关系？这当然有关系，而且关系很大。我姓波多尔斯基他姓施魏因施泰格，现在，你是不是能够看出些什么了？我和他姓氏的首字母都出现在这家酒吧的招牌上，因为这酒吧本来就拥有这我们两个人的共同回忆。

 

彼时他来科隆跨年住在我家，年轻时我做过airbnb的房东。多么巧合，我居然在酒吧里看到了我的房客。他一共在科隆，换句话说，我的家里，住了两夜。然后他就走了。临走前我送了他件大衣。这件大衣可以说是当时我的得意之作，奇怪的是一直无人对其问津。其他人看上的都是另外我设计的衣服，帽子，围巾等，唯独这件衣服，从秋日刚起便挂在了哪里，却到年底还未售出。时至今日我只能说，幸运的是它没有售出。我把它送给巴斯蒂的理由很简单，我认为这件大衣穿在他身上最得衬。你要说这是设计师独有的审美、特殊的癖好或是什么奇怪而不被人知的习惯都可以，我认为衣服和人一样具有灵魂，而那件大衣和他的灵魂是相契的。

至今这件衣服还挂在我们家中的衣橱里，巴斯蒂时不时还会穿着它。这么多年过去了，他竟然一点也没有发福。好吧，也许小肚子上的肉没有那么紧致了，但这能怪谁？德国的啤酒向来好喝。前一章里我说过，这件衣服是我一切创作灵感的根源。前年秋冬季的系列服装更是向此件衣服致敬——它实在对我意义重大。第一次我看巴斯蒂穿着这件衣服时不是面对面，而是通过图片。那时候我满脑子想的都是，该死的，他到底为什么要走。

之后我和他在Facebook上时不时地联系着，他甚至还介绍一些自己的朋友来住我的出租房。巴斯蒂在慕尼黑卖着咖喱肠，偶尔会被评选为当月明星员工，然后他就和墙上的自己合照，发一些诸如「欢迎来我店品尝咖喱肠，最好的食物献给最好的你」奇奇怪怪的话。这句话我记得非常清楚，因为在这张照片下我给他留言评论，他回复我说，下次你来慕尼黑我做东请客，记得了，我们店的咖喱肠全慕尼黑最美味。

后来，就像你知道的一样，我的确去了慕尼黑，也品尝了巴斯蒂口中全城最佳的咖喱肠，至于是不是最佳我不予置评。他很爱他的咖喱肠事业——现在他拥有着自己的咖喱肠门店。

咖喱肠当然不是促使我去慕尼黑的原因。来到德国南方的这座城市完全出于机缘巧合。我从未料想自己会踏出科隆，我是多么地爱她，那里有我的一切。

 

所以说巧合的确是个玄之又玄的东西。那年若不是巴斯蒂选择来科隆跨年且选择了我的住家，若不是我看见他就想到他穿着我那件黑色大衣契合的样子，若不是我和他在那几天暗生情愫，若不是我把大衣送于他当做礼物，若不是他穿着大衣在慕尼黑街上走被星探挖掘，若不是他因此开始了兼职模特的生涯，若不是被问及这件大衣的设计者是谁而他又提及了我的名字，若不是这样的一切，我也不会收到来自慕尼黑的邀请函。一家慕尼黑服装企业邀请我过去参与他们那季的服装设计。

那么多的「若不是」才能开成一朵花，结成一个果。当时的我已经小有名声，还收到了来自其他地方的邀请，如佛罗伦萨，巴塞罗那，米兰等等。但我始终犹豫不决。让我摇摆不定的有两点，一，我到底要不要跨出科隆？其实我也知道，想发展自己的服装设计事业必须出去闯一闯，但安稳和野心之间的天平一直来回倾斜；二，倘若要离开科隆，去哪里会更合适？我只会讲德语波兰语和一些蹩脚的英语，去意大利西班牙会不会交流上有问题？

直到我收到来自慕尼黑的邀请。虽然六小时的车程不算短，不过好歹也是同一国。我不必担心我的语言交流问题。其实非常羡慕一些人，他们离家出去外面闯荡无所畏惧。而我已经习惯了科隆带给我的一切，外面的世界可以观光，若真的让我踏进这些地方，我总是有些畏手畏脚。

我把这件事告诉了巴斯蒂。那天我给他打了个电话，电话那头的他听起来兴高采烈。我告诉他，「有一家企业邀请我去做他们的服装设计师。」他看似文不对题地回答道，「慕尼黑是座美丽的城市，你会喜欢上这里。」

「你觉得我应该来慕尼黑吗？」我小心翼翼地选择用词，「我手上还有别的地方的邀请。这可是人生重大转折的关键，你也知道…我还未出过科隆。」

然后我听到他说，天哪，我得插一句嘴，当时我觉得这肯定是世界上最美妙的话了，「波尔蒂，对于你的职业生涯规划我这种门外汉的意见没有任何参考意义，但是，」他顿了顿，「你来的话，我认为慕尼黑会变得更美丽。」

若不是听到了他这句话，我想我应该没有那么快做出决定。我问过自己，如果巴斯蒂没有说这句话，你还会去吗？答案是我会。所以我总会那时候出现在慕尼黑，只是他的答案加快了这件事的发生，也更肯定了我要去慕尼黑的想法。

又多了一个「若不是」，世界上的事情千千万，但扭曲纠结到了一起就变成了你的人生，不是吗？

 

来了慕尼黑以后便离巴斯蒂近了许多。由于我们两个从某种程度上而言在一个领域工作（我设计，他兼职模特），彼此之间多了不少共同话题。有共同话题是件很可怕的事，她不知不觉就会拉近两个关联不大的人之间的距离。

直到有一天我察觉出，自己设计男装时总是幻想着巴斯蒂穿上去会是什么样子，我就知道了一件事：这个男人已经住进了我的脑子里。悄无声息，不知不觉，连他自己也不知情的情况下，住进了我的大脑。

我会邀请他去参观我的工作室，给他介绍我设计的一件又一件服装。他笑着说，波尔蒂你真厉害。

于是我问他，「不试一试吗？」

他进了更衣室，我坐在椅子上等他。

然后更衣室的帘子被他拉开，穿上了我设计的一整套西装。衬衫，领带，马甲，西装外套，西裤，就连脚上穿的皮鞋也是我精挑细选。

他看起来棒极了，我根本挪不开自己的眼睛。

「波尔蒂，这套衣服太合身了，你该不会是专门为我设计的吧？那也不对，我又没有告诉过你我的各项围度。」他一句不经意的调侃却让我逐渐心跳加速。我不知道该回答是，还是不是，因为设计时确确实实想的是他。

「关于你的身材…我还不够了解吗？」最后脱口而出的竟然是这么一句话。我不知道自己怎么了。

但好像他没听出了话里的含义或者是紧张的情绪，只是笑嘻嘻地向我走来并说，「这是你的天赋。答应我你不能将其浪费。」

我在他的注视下庄重地点了点头。

他显然非常满意我的举动，我这么说是有原因的。因为下一秒他就低头吻了过来，这个姿势很别扭，我坐着，他站着。所以我也站了起来，继而将他搂得更紧。

「你对我的身体，的确了解很透彻。」结束之后他喘着气说着这句话。

原来这套西装穿在这样的他身上更合适。

他想进一步发生些什么的时候我阻止了他。他或是出于不满，或是出于嘲讽地说道，「工作室是圣地吗？设计师果然是诡异的一群人啊。」

他一天里第二次问倒了我。我不知道该怎么跟他说更合适。照他的意思，我和他是要一直这样子下去了吗？我不想这样，一点也不想，如果这次不阻止事态的发展的话，我认为我们的关系将会一直是这样，尴尬着，不进不退。

「不是你想的那样。」我慌忙解释着，但好像情况越来越乱。但是这个家伙什么时候才能知道我在想什么？只是近日两人之间生出的那些默契，却让我产生了一些糟糕的想法。

我怀疑他是故意的。

但想好好发展这段关系的情绪掩盖了对该想法的好奇心。他还是穿着我给他做的西装（是的，我认为自己是特意为他做的），只是领带不知道是因为室内闷热还是刚刚的动作太大，已经被他解开，歪歪扭扭毫无生机地挂在脖子上。他甚至还解开了两粒纽扣！好吧，我知道这并没有什么，但那时我还是咽了一下口水。

「我又没有想怎么样。」他说。那毫不在乎的口气让我有些生气。

「可是我想怎么样！」我像是还没有学会控制脾气的小孩般大喊大嚷了起来，「Basti，我受不了，我不想再跟你这样下去了。」

「哦，」他还是用轻描淡写的口吻，「那我认为现在走会比较好。」他边说着边朝我的反方向后退了几步。

「不许走！你就呆在我身边，哪也不要去。」我的声音又放大了一些，他听见我的叫喊后停下了脚步。然后我清了清嗓子，用自己当下所能达到的最真诚声音说，「Basti，我喜欢你，是认真的。请你和我交往。」

皮鞋踩在地板上发出有规律的声响，它离我越来越近。我亲爱的巴斯蒂安伸手抱住了我，他在我的脸颊落下了一个轻柔的吻。

 

 


End file.
